<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then Cull Me! by thegreatml</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696535">Then Cull Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml'>thegreatml</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost Sheep [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doggy Style, F/M, Headcanon, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough vanilla sex, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rising tensions between Rook and Jacob turn a simpel sniper deathmatch into something more sexual.</p>
<p>*****Excerpt*****</p>
<p>"You’re a needy little tool, Deputy.” He picked up the pace with one hand placed firmly on her hip and the other gripping her shoulder. His stomach slammed against her butt, pushing her into the ground, her knees and cheek scraping against the dirt. She covered her mouth with her dirt-covered hand, not wanting him to hear her shaky pleasure-moans. But Jacob forced it away.</p>
<p>“I want to hear you cry out like the wounded animal you are,” he panted in her ear before biting down on her shoulder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost Sheep [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Then Cull Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of my Far Cry 5 series "The Lost Sheep". It's a smut series, where we follow Rook as she crosses paths with the Seeds and slowly breaks down. The stories have sex scenes, mind break, dark and bittersweet tones, and an alternative take on canon events.</p>
<p>This is the second story of the Series which features Jacob and Rook. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rook hid behind a rock with her trusty sniper rifle in hand. After destroying the speakers scattered around the area<strong>, </strong>her confrontation with Jacob had turned into a cat and mouse sniper fight – who would be the first to get the lucky shot in their deathmatch? It was like they were taking turns shooting, and honestly, it was getting them nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She peaked out from her rock cover, getting a quick glimpse of her surroundings before a shot fired way too close to the top of her head. It was risky, but if she could run from one rock to the next and take cover along the way, she might have a chance of getting closer to Jacob. Rook did a quick mental countdown before speeding away – thanking whatever higher being that she wasn't wearing her squeaky cowboy boots today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First stone … second stone … third stone … fourth stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so close to being at the top of the hill where Jacob was shotting. Her heart was racing in fear and anticipation when she finally reached the hilltop. He was still scouring the area below with his back turned to her. She had the upper hand, but her mind went haywire with all her great ideas erased – she never really was talented at thinking tactically, but instead a more impulsive guns-blazing person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing she could think of doing in her adrenalin rush was throwing a decently sized rock at him as hard as she could. The muddy stone hit Jacob at the back of his head, making him turn around with a dangerous look in his eyes. Before Jacob had time to retaliate with a gunshot right between her eyes, Rook threw her body at him tackling him to the ground with her body weight. He dropped his red sniper rifle in the messy turmoil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook straddled his hips, giving her flashbacks to when she dominated John Seed in the confession room. "It's over, you sick bast …" before she could finish her sentence, Jacob wrapped one hand around her right arm while the other grabbed her left shoulder. He slammed her down on the ground taking her by surprise. In a few seconds, he had turned her over and switched their positions with such ease taking full advantage of her cockiness. A small yelp escaped her lips as her back collided with the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob removed his ridiculous big military knife from its holster with the other hand, curled up in her shirt. <em>I'm going to die; he's going to slit my throat and leave me on this stupid hill</em>, she thought. Her eyes watered at the knowledge Pratt was going to rot away in Jacob's bunker with her gone. There was nothing she could do now than accept her fate as a future cadaver. Jacob pressed the sharp knife-blade against her throat enough to leave marks and make a few dots of blood appear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look who finally came out from her hiding-place to play," he taunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to hear your idiotic word-vomit, Jacob! Just slit my throat and be done with it. Oh, and by the way … fuck you and your psycho brothers!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob glared at her with a half-smile – light blue meeting dark brown – "seems you've already been busy fucking John from what I've heard, little sinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob lowered his face, knife still against Rook's throat, making it hard for her to take in air. His face was a few inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath as he spoke in a low tone:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're weak! Nothing but a useless tool with no purpose any longer!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook could feel her blood boil as the words left his mouth; "If having compassion and caring for others makes me weak, then yes, I'm the weakest in the herd. So, cull me then, you coward!" Angry tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at her with an expression; she couldn't quite read. Though they shared similar features, Jacob was so different from his younger brother. With John Rook felt more in control – he was a pesky lawyer with an ability for colourful speeches, pull him down a peg or two, and you would start to see the cracks in the picture-perfect foundation he presented to the outside world. But with Jacob, there was just this hollow unreadable look in his eyes. Even when he smiled, it was like a predator barring its teeth – a glimpse into something sinister brewing behind mesmerizing blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, he was intimidating to have eye-contact with, so why did she feel this warm sensation travel from her stomach down her body when he stared at her with his penetrating gaze?! Even when Rook found herself trapped at his base, she had this feeling of anticipation tingling down her spine like a part of her secretly wanted him to hunt her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cold voice popped Rook's thought-bubble. "You are pathetic. It's almost pitiful to think we even considered you a threat – maybe I should kill you just out of mercy, or …" Jacob paused and removed the knife from her throat while smirking like a hunter eyeing his next target, clearly amused by the way she desperately gulped for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed Rook's face with his calloused hand previously curled up in her shirt and licked the tears off her cheek. She flinched when she felt his warm tongue on her skin. It really shouldn't make her breath this shaky or make heat flush to her cheeks the way it did. He pulled away and gave her a mocking grin, "… or maybe you'd like me to do something else judging from your flustered face? Use you one last time, perhaps?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rook turned her face away. It was embarrassing to admit that some part of her enjoyed the uncaring nature of his – to him, she was just a slap of meat – an object he could discard whenever he finished playing. But it didn’t stop her from making a needy gasp when Jacob began tucking at her zipper with his rough fingers. Rook felt something hard against her leg, and she started pulling at Jacob’s shirt-covered shoulders, not quite sure whether she was trying to push him away or lean into his touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tore off her shoes and clumsily jerked her pants down until Rook was wearing nothing but her shirt and panties. She hissed at the sensation of the cold ground against her bare legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob leaned into her personal space, his untrimmed beard scratching her chin while he let his fingertips slide along the outside of her underwear right on her slit. It didn’t take a genius to figure out just how turned on she had become. She pressed her thighs against his hand, seeking friction. Jacob chuckled:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess you like the thrill of the hunt too," he said in a low tone sending a shiver down her spine. Jacob pushed himself off the ground. Rook heard the familiar sound of a belt unbuckling and the rustling of clothes. She looked up, resting on her elbows, and was met with the sight of Jacob utterly naked from the waist down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn't help but dart her eyes over his pulsating member. It was thicker than John's. She scrambled backwards as Jacob walked towards her, more out of instinct than fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come here, <em>honey</em>!" He grabbed her waist with both hands, turning Rook unto her stomach. Her right cheek was against the ground, with her arms sandwiched underneath her chest. A pant was caught in her throat when she felt the cold knife blade on her skin. "Lie still." Jacob cut her panties and tore the damaged fabric off in one effortless movement, leaving Rook's lower-half entirely bare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel his eyes scouring her body before sliding a finger on her aching butt, making her grimace. "John gave you those blue bruises that are all over your ass?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Jacob snorted at his remark like he had made a funny joke and positioned himself behind her. He pressed his tip against Rook's wet entrance, slowly spreading her sex open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I can't," she shrieked in a high-pitched voice she didn't recognize as her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've been living like a feral dog caged, starved and blissed, I'm sure you can take it – also, your body is telling me a different story.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a firm grip on both her hips, he thrusted inside without warning, making Rook topple forwards. She cried out – it felt like a hot rod slammed into her. Nevertheless, she arched her back, relishing in the feeling of him filling her all up, reaching her deepest parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’re a needy little tool, Deputy.” He picked up the pace with one hand placed firmly on her hip and the other gripping her shoulder. His stomach slammed against her butt, pushing her into the ground, her knees and cheek scraping against the dirt. She covered her mouth with her dirt-covered hand, not wanting him to hear her shaky pleasure-moans. But Jacob forced it away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to hear you cry out like the wounded animal you are,” he panted in her ear before biting down on her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too much, and her mind was a spinning mess of thoughts and conflicting feelings. She was disgusted with herself of how much she enjoyed the stinging pain of Jacob’s teeth on her skin, the low rumble of his moaning voice mixed with the feeling of his pulsating member inside of her. She couldn’t stop herself from whimpering as he took her – <em>more, more, please, I want more!!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breathing became more uneven and quick while the familiar warmth built up between her legs as Jacob groaned and kept thrusting. Everything was so tight and hot – it was making her dizzy, and she couldn’t help but cry out Jacob’s name when the sweet release she craved finally rushed through her like a wave. It made her whole body tense up, then left all her muscles relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her sticky wetness run down her inner thighs when Jacob finally pulled out. He didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath, though. Instead, Jacob grabbed the back of her head with fingers locked tightly in her hair instantly. But Rook didn’t protest when he pulled her face towards his crotch. She opened her mouth willingly and took him in as best she could, tasting herself and his precum all over him as she hungrily licked him. Jacob seemed to be already so close to his limit, only needing the final push.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jacob tightened his grip in Rook’s hair, and she clung to his thighs to gain balance as he rhythmically moved between her soft lips just a bit too fast for her liking. He muttered a curse under his breath as the only notice of his coming climax. Rook moaned at the sudden throbbing and warm sensation of Jacob coming into her mouth. His cum was thick, and she tried to swallow it all. He didn’t release his tight grip until he finished filling her mouth with his load. Jacob pushed her face away in a somewhat gentle manner when he was coming down from his orgasm – his breath laboured and cheeks burning. They locked eyes as Rook wiped her wet mouth with the back of her hand while suppressing a cough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The weak have their purpose. You'll understand that soon enough.” He paused for a moment as he dressed. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you Peaches back, little sheep – don’t have any use for a treacherous Judas like him.” Jacob zipped his pants, tied his boots, and picked up his sniper rifle. He patted Rook on her bruised cheek before walking off like nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind was clouded still in disbelief, and her legs were shaking. She could shoot Jacob right then and there with ease, but she didn’t. Instead, she looked at Jacob as he disappeared, her body already craving more!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please do it again! Please let me be your dog!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>